chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ouija board in Chawosauria
Under Chawosaurian Law, possessing an Ouija board is a serious capital offense punishable with Waterboarding, Involuntary Euthanasia, Electrocution, or worse. The Ouija board is a ritual item that looks like a board game (which it is) used to communicate with the souls of those who passed away, recently or a long time ago. There are rules on how to play but allegedly those who either ignored, or forgot the rules (due to immaturity, ignorance, curiosity, or just being naive) had to face paranormal consequences, and they're often pretty worse than imagined. The Ouija board is also pretty tricky to play, when contacting a spirit, not only opening a door between the living and the unliving between the player(s), and the spirit(s), more than one spirit, especially demons, would end up escaping the spirit world, and ended up tormenting the living, for example, a person whose mother passed away two weeks, wanted to say goodbye because he never had a chance to farewell her before she passed away, and used an Ouija board to conjure her to speak with her for the last time, the attempt to conjure a spirit was successful, but the spirit the person conjured wasn't his mother, but a demon, showing how tricky playing with an Ouija board can be. Ouija board rules Do Not Do this or that # Do not burn the Ouija board. # Don't ask if the spirit you conjured was evil. # Don't play while you're sick. # Don't play alone. # Don't Infuriate the conjured spirit. # Don't play at home. # Don't think it's like playing checkers. # Don't leave the board planchette. Do this or that # Always say "goodbye" when finished playing the game. # Show respect to the spirit you conjured. # Play it at a non-spooky place. # Play the game with positive energy. # No electronics. # No distractions and noises. Probably Not a good idea to # Play at a cemetery. Consequences When not following the rules, or some, there are people who will think the board game is a joke, but they might wanna think again. Notable Chawosaurians who played the Ouija board Chawosaurians who played the Ouija board before. * [[Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA+D-TX)|'Degotoga K. Atagulkalu']], with his twin sister, Adsila Ahyoka in 1965. * Wolfgang J. Brunswick with his first cousin and future wife, Stephanie Isabella Bismarck in 1985. * Jonathan Brunswick with his brother, Frederick Brunswick in 2008. * [[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']] with his mother, Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie in 2009. * Jacqueline Montgomery with herself in 2009. * Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II with himself in 2005. * [[Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII|'Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII']] with his fourth cousin, Nicholas D. Bismarck in 2012. * Jonathan Draco Balewicz with his twin sister, Victoria Ellie Balewicz in 2016. * Jonathan Draco Wolfowitz with his cousin, Wolfgang W. Wolfowitz twice in 2010, and 2017. * [[Cosgrove W. Roosevelt|'Cosgrove W. Roosevelt']] with his "disconnected" cousin, Cosgrove Sidney Kingston in 2018. * Juneau Lucas Webster with his older brother, Garfield Lucas Webster III in 1978. * Garfield Lucas Webster II with his brother Severus Kaiser Webster in 1936. Chawosaurians who successfully played the game * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and Adsila Ahyoka played the game orderly, but their parents weren't happy with this and their mother whooped them for it, and grounded them for the summer. DKA's father gave DKA quit a beating that made his nose bled until he was 18 in 1968. * Jonathan Brunswick and Frederick Brunswick played the game well and experienced zero paranormal activity, but when their mother discovered the Ouija board in Jonathan's room, she was in severe anger, she held deeply Jewish religious beliefs against the Ouija board, and she forced the boys to read and copy from the Hebrew Bible for the whole summer as punishment. * Jonathan L. Bismarck and Nicholas D. Bismarck's Ouija board was discovered by their deeply religious father in 2013 and was angered by it, Nicholas Bismarck was grounded for a whole year, and his older brother, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, was already a grown man, Jonathan was afraid to face his father because the Ouija board had his name on it, and it was in Nicholas' room. * Jonathan Draco Balewicz and Victoria Ellie Balewicz also came from a deeply religious background with a family of Multiculturalist Paranormal Investigators and Roman Catholic exorcists who work for the Vatican. Their parents were furious as they discovered the Ouija board in Jonathan's room. External Links * Rules of Ouija - Whateven. * Rules of Ouija - Tumblr. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Paranormal Activity in Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Ghosts in Chawosauria Category:Demonology in Chawosauria Category:Sorcery in Chawosauria Category:Magic in Chawosauria